<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Artwork for The Scarecrow and the Bell by myaekingheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539549">Artwork for The Scarecrow and the Bell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart'>myaekingheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Scarecrow and the Bell [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Art, Childbirth, Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/M, NSFW Art, Pregnancy, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital paintings to accompany The Scarecrow and The Bell. Not necessarily in story order. Triggering content (ie self harm) and graphic smut included. May contain spoilers. Sexual content will be marked NSFW. Triggering content will be marked TW.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Natsuki Rei, Hatake Kakashi/Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Scarecrow and the Bell [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rei + Kakashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Quiet Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [TW] Dark on Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: SELF HARM, ATTEMPTED SUICIDE.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. [NSFW] Morning Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. [NSFW] Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Artober Day 1: Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. OC-Tober Day 1: Rei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. OC-Tober Day 2: Sefure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Artober Day 2: Tropical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Artober Day 3: Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. OC-Tober Day 4: Siblings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Artober Day 4: Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. OC-Tober Day 5: Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Artober Day 5: Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. OC-Tober Day 6: Rivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. OC-Tober Day 8: Red [ver. 1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. OC-Tober Day 8: Red [ver. 2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. [TW] Death to Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: MERCY KILLING, DEATH; Edo Tensei Kakashi AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. [TW] Last Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: DEATH, BLOOD, GORE. <br/>*Last Words by Knocked Loose plays in the background* <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1ighL3JFug</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. [TW] Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: implied self harm</p>
<p>Leave your weapon on the table<br/>Wrapped in burlap, barely able<br/>Don't get angry, don't discourage<br/>Take a shot of liquid courage<br/>Leave a light on if you're able<br/>'Cause we both know you're unstable<br/>Call a doctor, say a prayer<br/>Choose a god you think is there<br/>'Cause my monsters are real, and they're trained how to kill<br/>And there's no comin' back and they just laughed at how I feel<br/>And these monsters can fight, and they'll never say die<br/>And there's no goin' back, if I get trapped I'll never heal<br/>Yeah, my monsters are real.<br/>-MONSTERS by Shinedown<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6sIK2KnhH8</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. [TW] So Far Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: blood and childbirth-related gore (mainly an appearance by our trusty friend Mr. Umbilical Cord x'D)<br/>(because apparently if I can't do something authentically, I don't want to do it at all hnnnnggg)</p><p>This is my life<br/>Its not what it was before<br/>All these feelings I've shared<br/>And these are my dreams<br/>That I'd never lived before<br/>Somebody shake me<br/>'Cause I<br/>I must be sleeping<br/>Now that we're here<br/>It's so far away<br/>All the struggle we thought was in vain<br/>All in the mistakes<br/>One life contained<br/>They all finally start to go away<br/>Now that we're here it's so far away<br/>And I feel like I can face the day, and I can forgive<br/>And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today<br/>-So Far Away by Staind<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPW7T_tu3PM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Tender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sloppy sad boy hours while binging literally every single lacey-inclusive flyleaf album. hi i did this entire thing abomination with a goddamn mouse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. just something cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. [TW] Reassemble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for implications of self harm/suicide attempts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Tiny and Lethal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a redraw of the very first picture I ever did of Kakashi and Rei together for the fic's two year anniversary. A side-by-side comparison will be in the next chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Tiny and Lethal (2018 vs 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A side by side comparison of the first picture I ever drew of Kakashi and Rei versus the redraw I did to commemorate the second anniversary of the fic. The first was done in August 2018, the second was done in August 2020. Both are pencil sketches colored digitally.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Miles Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I pack my bags and say goodbye to my wife<br/>For what seems like the millionth time.<br/>They said it gets easier, but they lied.<br/>She looks at me and says, "Really baby, I will be just fine"<br/>But then she looks away so I don't have to see her cry.<br/>And that is when I ask myself<br/>How am I supposed to be<br/>Everything they expect me to be<br/>When I feel so alone,<br/>'Cause I left my heart at home.<br/>She needs me, but I know they need me too.<br/>So God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do.<br/>-Miles Away, Memphis May Fire ft. Kellin Quinn</p>
<p>In which an exhausted Kakashi is forced to rip himself away from his very pregnant wife yet again in preparation for the impending hell that is the Fourth Great Ninja War.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. OC-Tober Day 9: Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Don't Touch Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. You've Made a Big Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. [TW] You've Made a Big Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*not sexual but she is ~tastefully naked~ so take that with a grain of salt</p>
<p>Also first full piece I've done on my tablet so yay for that :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Rei and Kakashi's Apartment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Composites of Rei and Kakashi's shared apartment, as I imagine it. Built in The Sims 4.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. [TW] Hold On [Clean Edit]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: CHARACTER DEATH; clean edit (no blood)<br/>Redraw of Ch. 3: Dark on Me<br/>Song: Hold On by Chord Overstreet<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ofCZObsnOo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. [TW] Hold On [Uncensored]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: SELF HARM, SUICIDE, CHARACTER DEATH<br/>Redraw of Ch. 3: Dark on Me<br/>Song: Hold On by Chord Overstreet<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ofCZObsnOo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Uncle Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Screencap redraw from The Office. Might Guy meeting Kakashi and Rei's daughter for the first time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. OUR Baby!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kakashi said "That is my WIFE, and that is OUR BABY!" <br/>Man's just proud of his happy little family 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>